In a Split Second
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: that new girl at school, she somehow knows Kim's secret life and she is just like Ron.
1. new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible or any of the other characters. I do in fact own Sam Nara and her hairless rat Jean Lilly.

Sam started at a new school in early December, as she walked down the hall she got the oddest stares because of the way she dressed. A redheaded cheerleader approached her confidently.

"Are you new here?" She asked Sam.

"Oh uh yes… my name is Sam…" she said shyly

"I'm Kim, Kim Possible"

"Sam Nara…" a small hairless rat poked her head out of Sam's collar. "Jean Lilly… you can't come out in school…"

"You have one of those hairless thingies too?" Sam nodded "My friend Ron has a naked mole rat."

"Really? My little brother is allergic to fur so…"

"So is Ron's dad, by the way you can have her out during school just don't distract people."

"Cool!" Sam smiled standing up straight and holding Jean Lilly in her palm.

"So before class starts you wanna meet Ron?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Oh uh… Sure Kim." Sam played with her black hair and fixed the skirt she had on over her pants. Sam followed Kim to Ron's locker, Ron was messing with something in his locker.

"Ron I have somebody I want you to meet." Kim said and the blond boy poked his head out. "This is Sam."

"Hi I'm Ron." He said sticking his hand out to shake and Sam took it and shook. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and climbed up Sam's arm sticking his head in the back of her shirt. "Rufus! No, you don't just go into people's clothing!" Ron scolded him. Sam giggled as Jean Lilly popped her head out smelling Rufus. "You have one too?"

"Hairless rat, Jean Lilly"

"Naked mole rat Rufus" Sam smiled.

"Maybe we could hang out?" Sam asked

"That would be cool."

"It's a date then." Sam smiled and walked with Kim to her first class.

"You and Ron really hit it off" Kim grinned.

"I like him a lot." Sam blushed

"Well I'm sure you guys will be the best of friends." Kim smiled "Maybe more."

"Thanks Kim… you have been really cool to me…"

"No problem Sam, its what I do."

"Along with saving the world right?" Sam grinned and went into the classroom. Kim stopped walking wondering how Sam knew her secret then went back to walking.

AN: yeah I know it kinda sucks, so bite me.


	2. unpacking

AN: thank you for your very destructive criticism Anonymous person! This is why I hate people, couldn't you have let me thought it "Kind of" sucked just so I could be happy? Of course not! Alicia Christ! Whatever the show must still go on!

After a long day at school dealing with insults on her wardrobe and makeover offers from too many girls to count Sam grabbed her coat and left the school that would now be her hell. She started walking home and heard somebody calling her.

"Sam! Sam, Hey wait up!" she turned around to see Ron jogging after her and she started walking backwards as he caught up.

"Yeah Ron? What's up?" she asked walking backwards.

"Well uh you know how you said you might want to hang out sometime?" he asked somewhat out of breath.

"Yeah I remember."

"How's right now?" he grinned slightly.

"Now is good. What would you like to do?" She smiled as she stopped walking backwards.

"Well, I was thinking nacos. But if you don't want to we could do something else."

"No that sounds really good." She smiled "Shall we?" she stuck out her elbow and Ron took it as they went to the nacho place. They ordered super nacho supreme things with extra nacho cheese and got a table.

"So what do you like?" Ron asked as they ate nachos and drank soda.

"You might laugh… but I like videogames, football, music, poetry, drawing, and well… acting actually…" She felt a light blush creep across her face.

"You are too good to be true… Slap me I must be dreaming!" Sam lightly slapped his cheek and laughed "Where have you been since forever?"

"I'm not that great, chill I'm just the new girl." She smiled shoving a nacho in her mouth.

"Dude, you are like the coolest chick I've ever met! But with you liking to act, how do I know you are for real?"

"Because I am a horrible actress" she laughed "Just because you like something does not mean you are good at it." They both laughed and finished the nachos walking with the sodas down the street. Sam stopped a few houses away from Ron's "This is my humble abode." She said.

"No way! My house is right there!" he pointed to his house about three down from Sam's.

"I guess we are fated to be friends Ron" she smiled _"maybe more"_ she thought. "You can come inside if you want, I mean it's a mess of boxes and garbage bags of clothes but if you don't mind it." Ron shrugged and followed her in. The noise of Sam's brothers was distant but she sighed hearing them argue over something trivial. "Mom I'm home, going upstairs!" She grabbed Ron's arm before her mother could answer or pop her head in to see her and Ron and she brought him upstairs, she went to a door that had a sign with a dragon on it and it said _"the Lair" _"Prepare to enter the hell of my house" Sam said then opened the door to a small room with a bed, a dresser and a crapload of boxes and garbage bags of clothes.

"Well… it's not too bad." Ron said stepping in and looking at the freshly painted walls, green on opposite walls and orange on the other opposite walls. "Good color scheme." He commented.

"Gah, my favorite colors, and my five-million boxes of crap!" she said cutting open a box that had a few old dirty stuffed animals in it that she threw onto her bed all except her lone bear which she hugged, the bear she had kept her whole life. Ron half smiled walking over to her.

"Need help unpacking 'five-million boxes of crap'?" he asked picking up a stuffed tiger and setting it on her bed.

"If you want to, it won't be that fun." She said setting her bear on her dresser, Ron smiled and cut open a box.

"I doubt it will be boring, you being such a cool person must make you have some interesting stuff." He opened the box taking out a jar with a praying mantis inside, the mantis tilted her head and snatched the moth that fluttered by her, Ron set the jar next to the bear and kept unpacking. After a few hours her room started to look like one. Sam brought some empty boxes downstairs and brought Ron to the kitchen to meet her mom, before Sam could say anything her mom started talking.

"Your first day and you are already bringing boys home?" her mother asked

"Mom" Sam groaned. "Before I even introduce you?"

"Sorry" her mom said

"This is my friend Ron, he was helping me unpack." Sam said and her mom raised her eyebrow. "Ron this is my mom, Lisa."

"Nice to meet you Lisa…" Ron put his hand out to shake.

"Hum, you be good to that girl Ron." Sam's mom commented and left the room.

"So… want something to drink?" Sam asked

"Uh sure…"

"Water, milk, soda, what do you want?"

"Water."

"Alright" Sam gave him some water and herself and sat down with him.

"Its getting kind of late… I should be going." Ron said

"Oh uh, alright I'll see you tomorrow then." Sam called as he walked to the door.

"Yep, I'll pick you up in the morning." He said then left. After dinner Sam went to her room, she spun around a few times then flopped onto her bed giggling then got up to check her view from her window, the neighborhood was so pretty at night, though she hated snow but she got over it and curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

AN: yeah I kinda had fun doing this one though some people *cough cough* assholes *cough* don't appreciate that this is what brings me joy and keeps me away from my razor blades.


	3. not a morning person

AN: dudes its like freezing balls in here… got my tree up... looks crappy… uh so neh…

Somebody told me I should state how my fanfic world differs from the actual show, prettymuch Kim saving the world every other day is unknown to the normal people of the world. With Ron and Kim they went out and it didn't really work but they are still friends. Kim is not looking for a guy to complete her life, and she is exploring herself and trying to confirm her sexuality because she is bicurious. Ron is looking but he is afraid to jump into things with anyone, including the new girl. Shego is going to be a big surprise for later, Drakken was killed in a lab explosion that was secretly Shego's doing but everyone assumed that it was Kim and Ron's fault. I think that's all I got for now.

Sam woke up to the screech of her alarm clock and she rolled off her bed, it was still very dark out so she turned on her light and made up a bright layered outfit and headed for the bathroom, she showered, brushed her hair and teeth and wend downstairs. Sam poured a glass of milk setting it on the table as she made some toast. She drank some of the milk before the toaster popped and then grabbed the toast.

"Hot shit fuck hot!" she dropped it on the plate and put strawberry jam on it and stuck a piece in her mouth not biting down all the way yet. The sun was coming up now so she walked into her brother's room and turned on the light before walking out of the room to wake up the other one, she shook him then went to the table and finished her toast and milk. Sam looked at the clock then looked at her cold feet and went to get socks, while she was upstairs the doorbell rang so she almost killed herself running down the stairs.

"Hey! Morning Sam!" Sam motioned for him to come in and she went upstairs and picked her mismatched socks for the day. Ron watched her pull on her socks then look up at him. "Not a morning person I see."

"Lick me." Sam replied and she slid on her orange converse.

"Aw somebody is cranky." Ron joked with a smile. Sam glared at him sharply and he stopped she put her coat on and grabbed her binder and walked downstairs with Ron following. Sam got a half glass of orange juice and drank it and the younger of her brothers was sitting at the table.

"Sam's got a boyfriend!" Joe sang and she flipped him the bird before leaving with Ron.

"Tough crowd." Ron said when Sam slowed down walking. Sam grumbled. "No more naco for you missy!" Ron said then Sam's mood lightened.

"No naco? You trying to kill me?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's the Sam I like to see." He laughed putting his arm around her hoping she would not get mad that he liked her. Sam just smiled as they walked to school and she felt warm because Ron was so close and that he liked her. Sam and Ron stood talking at Ron's locker and Kim joined them and they walked around the school until the one minute to class bell rang. Sam gave Ron a tight hug before heading to class. Instead of working on things in class Sam looked through the list of clubs and extracurricular activities the school offered. Sam highlighted GSA club(gay straight alliance) Art club, Drama club, and decided to check for a spot in the newspaper.

AN: this chapter was not as fun as 2 was.


	4. playing life

AN: I lost my flash drive O.o so mad and depressed at the second… but the show must go on!

After her last class Ron was waiting for Sam at her locker and they both smiled when they saw each other. Sam got her coat out of her locker and then Ron put his arm around her shoulder.

"So do you want to hang out and play some videogames at my house?" Sam asked when they were about down the block from the school.

"Sure, my house tomorrow?" Ron replied. And Sam nodded smiling. They got to Sam's house and she announced she was home by saying 'hunny I'm home' which nobody really acknowledged. Sam took Ron upstairs to the computer room minus a computer, there was a playstation 2 hooked to the tv and a few piles of games. They picked through the piles and the first thing they were interested by was 'Tony Hawk's American Wasteland' Sam was the personal house-proclaimed-champ of 'slap' but only in levels she knew well enough to find the other person just by looking at their screen. In the end they tied 3 times and they both won twice. Sam smiled and laughed.

"I think its time for a new game before I lose my title…" they both laughed with a smile and picked another game. 'Sims' (AN: I know there is no Sims for playstation 2 but a girl can make stuff up can't she? YES that is what this site is for) Sam made her eccentric self with her long black hair and her colorful style. Ron's also looked like himself his blond freckled self with his Red hockey shirt that he had about 50 of. They made their Sims live together in a cute country home with a big yard and a Labrador, well not a Labrador, a Boxer puppy. Sam worked as a painter from home and Ron worked as a daytime barkeep. The day the game announced that Sam was pregnant they both turned red and looked at each other. The day Sam had the baby Ron smiled because it was twins, a boy and a girl. They saved their little life and went downstairs, they both drank a grape soda and Sam's mom invited Ron to stay for dinner, of course he did.

Sam and Ron sat next to each other at the table. it was taco night so they both made themselves two overstuffed tacos. Every few minutes they would nudge each other playfully. Joe, Sam's second youngest brother kept throwing shreds of Mexican cheese at Ron who was too concerned with his food and the girl sitting with him to notice. Jason, the oldest of the three of Sam's little brothers kicked Joe a few times. Sam's mom was feeding the toddler in the other room.

After dinner Sam wanted to sit outside on her porch, so we all know that she made Ron sit with her. They sat on Sam's front step, it was surprisingly warm this December night and after tomorrow Christmas break started. Sam was happy to be there, and happier to be there with Ron, she scooted a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled softly and put his arm around her. They sat together for a while and it started getting dark Sam sighed happily in his embrace as they sat together but alone, on the porch. When it had gotten to be pretty dark Ron said he had to go and Sam walked him over across the yard. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I had Fun" She told him then walked home. Ron sighed as she went and he touched his cheek where he had been kissed, he opened the door walking into his house still touching his cheek.

"Ronald? Is that you?" his mom asked from the other room and he yelled 'yeah' through his living room. She told him dad was working late again and asked if he had been with Kim. Ron told her that he had not been with Kim today, or yesterday and he told her about Sam, his mom thought it was great that he had found a girl with the same interests that might like him back. Ron thought it was awesome too and he took a grape soda up to his room, he opened his window and poked his head out, he saw Sam sitting at her window staring out leaning on her hand, it reminded him of the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet, besides the fact that Sam was not a forbidden love and there would be no tragedy, at least he hoped. There was a knock at his door and his mom told him that she had forgotten that Kim called. Ron grabbed the phone in his room after he thanked his mom. He dialed Kim's number but stared at it thinking if he should press talk, he had hung out with Kim a lot less since they broke up, he pressed end then went to his window and Sam noticed him and blushed, so did he and they stared at each other for a second before Sam blew him a kiss that he caught and then they both turned out the light.


	5. Kim

AN: So I might be having my internet turned off soon :[ so if I go on a long ass hiatus, I am sorry.

Ron woke up around 6:00, the light in Sam's room was on but he didn't see her. Ron went to his bathroom and showered, he sprayed himself with cologne and went to his room to get his stuff together, he picked up his bag and tossed his shoes down the stairs. He dropped his bag by his shoes and ate some cereal. Ron grabbed an orange soda putting it in his bag and slipped his shoes on and pulled his bag over his shoulder. Ron walked out the door into the cool December air overt to Sam's. Right as he was going to knock the door opened and Sam bumped into him.

"Oh… sorry Ron" she blushed

"Not at all." He smiled. "Shall we?"

"Yes" she smiled "I think I'm going to go see about some clubs today after school."

"I'll stay with you…"

"Alright…" They kept walking and they got to school. Kim was waiting for Ron who's arm was linked with Sam's

"Didn't your mom tell you I called?" Kim asked

"No…" Ron lied

"Well I needed your help on that science homework!" Kim also lied. Ron helped Kim with the homework until the bell and Sam went to class alone.

AN: well sorry its short but I gotta go


	6. GSA

AN: okay last chapter was short and stuff so I'm gonna try to make up for it in this one, or I'll just write two… I dunno, sorry it took so long for this chapter… we've been sick over here -_-;

Sam got out of her last class and Ron was there, Sam had found a spot in the newspaper writing the bi-monthly poem starting when break got back and there was a GSA meeting after school. So her and Ron went, Sam had told him what it was and did not mind it as long as he could sit close to her and say she was his girlfriend which of course she agreed to. Ron found seats in the middle of the classroom and he unexpectedly pulled Sam onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam was sort of surprised when Kim walked in the room, she saw Sam and Ron and turned bright red before sitting next to Ron.

"Are you just in every club Kim?" Sam asked.

"Oh… no just the ones that apply to me…" she said quietly

"Oh congrats! Curious or sure?" Sam asked

"Curious…" Kim said then got up and walked away.

Sam sort of nodded and waited for the meeting to start. Shego stepped to the front of the room and clapped asking for attention and when nobody got quiet she yelled 'SHUT UP' she talked a few minutes about the club and passed the sign in sheet around before she announced that they were watching 'I Shot Andy Warhol' which was a movie pretty much about a lesbian girl who shot Andy Warhol because he was a gay sexist man who thought all women were stupid. The girl wrote a play that she only had 2 copies of, one she cave to Andy whom never returned it and the other she gave to this publisher guy who just ran off with it, so now her plan was ruined and it was all Andy's fault and she shot him, then went to the police and turned herself in. Sam liked the movie, Ron dozed off a few times but he liked most of it. After the movie club meeting was dismissed and Kim rushed past them out the door, apparently she was embarrassed of her curiosity.

Sam and Ron walked to Sam's house to get her 'Sims' and memory card then they went to Ron's house and played 'Pog' that led to sam wanting to play 'Tetris' then they played 'Mortal Kombat' until Sam pulled the memory card out of her pocket and her face turned red. Ron took the memory card while she was still looking at it and plugged it into his playstation and popped the game in, he loaded 'The Stoppables' and they played. Sam's Sim had become a mom, running back and fourth caring for the kids and trying to get her painting done, she got the most work done when the babies were asleep. Ron's Sim had worked his butt off to get a promotion and when Ron would get home their Sims would hug, kiss, and Ron would take the late afternoon shift on the babies while Sam worked. They got about a game year done and the babies now were crawling and trying to walk, getting into things so Sam started working strictly nights and they childproofed the house. Sam and Ron started getting hungry and they went downstairs. Ron's mom was in the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you two would be down… I made macaroni." Ron's mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable… I'm Sam." She put her hand out to shake and she took it.

"Nice to finally meet you Sam." Sam nodded and Sam and Ron ate macaroni and cheese with orange pop. They decided they were gonna sleep over at Sam's house that night, so after dinner Ron grabbed a pair of pajamas a sleeping bag and a clean set of clothes and they went next door.

AN: wheiw… lol I know I'm a weird ass… mmmhm you love it XD so um… reviews?


End file.
